rodgers_hammersteinfandomcom-20200214-history
A Boy Named Charlie Brown
A Boy Named Charlie Brown is a 1969 animated Peanuts film that makes an appearance at the beginning of the 1991 VHS of ''The King and I''. Script (CBS/Fox Video logo plays) (Cinema Center Films logo plays) (Open to a beautiful daytime sky, where we see Lucy van Pelt (left), Charlie Brown (middle), and Linus van Pelt (right), all laying down on the green grass, looking at the daytime sky and clouds. Camera zooms in on the three.) LUCY VAN PELT - Aren’t the clouds beautiful? They look like big balls of cotton. (Fade to a closer view, where the camera zooms in closer until it stops on them.) I could just lie here all day and watch them drift by. If you use your imagination, you could see lots of things in the cloud formations. What do you think you see, Linus? LINUS VAN PELT - Well, those clouds up there look to me like the Map of the British Honduras on the Caribbea. That cloud up there looks a little like the profile of Thomas Eakins, the famous painter & sculptor, and that group of clouds over there gives me the impression of the Stoning of Steven. I can see the Apostle Paul standing there to 1 side. LUCY VAN PELT - Uh huh, that’s very good. What do you see in the clouds, Charlie Brown? CHARLIE BROWN - Well...I was going to say I saw a ducky and a horsy...but I‘ve changed my mind. A Lee Mendelso/Bill Melendez Production A BOY NAMED CHARLIE BROWN (Charlie Brown appears on screen) STARRING CHARLIE BROWN PROJECTIONIST - *cough* Not the right bloody film! *he stops the film to make Peanuts go Bye Bye. The screen falls down to reveal a black screen* *mumbles* Here we are...Well you better stick the caption up...it’ll be out...*more mumbling* (A slide falls down, and it reads...) Text - “PLEASE STAND BY WHILE THE OPERATOR CHANGES FILMS.” Gallery A Boy Named Charlie Brown 1969 poster.jpg|1969 poster A Boy Named Charlie Brown.jpg|Alternate art Snapshot_5.png|The CBS/Fox Video logo that appears at the beginning of the film in the 1991 VHS of The King and I, where A Boy Named Charlie Brown was played as a gag. Snapshot_6.png|The Cinema Center Films logo that opened the picture. It also appears at the beginning of the film in the 1991 VHS of The King and I, where A Boy Named Charlie Brown was played as a gag. A Boy Named Charlie Brown 1984 reissue VHS front.png|The 1984 VHS, where the gag's film master came from. The CBS/Fox "grid" logo music from this tape was stolen from here and put into the 1984 CBS/Fox "stairways" logo for the gag. 7598B94A-E1EA-4D6D-8F64-92FEAC5ABD88.jpeg|The CBS/Fox Video logo that the 1983 and 1984 VHS’s of A Boy Named Charlie Brown started with. FCB6F025-D74F-4F49-9E6A-5DB4EFFD514B.png|“Well, I was going to say I saw a ducky and a horsy but I changed my mind.” -Charlie Brown, in the last line of dialogue in this joke before the Projectionist Stops the Movie and Makes Peanuts Go BYE BYE. 672EBBF9-671E-45C6-B6BD-2AA4EC61E93F.jpeg|The CBS FOX logo that was used for the opening to this film playing as a joke. Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:1960s films Category:1960s works Category:The King and I